magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Duels: Battle for Zendikar
|code = BFZ |releasepc = November 19, 2015 |releaseios = December 10, 2015 |releasexbox = December 10, 2015 |cards_c = 244 |cards_u = 156 |cards_r = 70 |cards_m = 10 |cards_total = 480 |boosters = 80 |gold = 12000 |block1 = Battle for Zendikar |block2 = Oath of the Gatewatch |prev = Origins |current = Battle for Zendikar |next = Oath of the Gatewatch }} Battle for Zendikar is the second expansion card set for Magic Duels. Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): October 2, 2015 Magic Online Release: October 9, 2015Battle for Zendikar info at wizards.com Magic Duels Release: * iOS: December 10, 2015 * Steam: November 19, 2015 * Xbox One: December 10, 2015 * Playstation 4: tba (2016) Storyline Battle for Zendikar's storyline follows Gideon and the Zendikari fighting against the Eldrazi. Read about each story mode mission in the Battle for Zendikar Campaign. Features MORE CARDS. MORE STRATEGY. BIGGER STORY. Return to the wild plane of Zendikar in the new Battle for Zendikar update to Magic Duels, where the monstrous Eldrazi threaten the entire world with destruction. The plane’s inhabitants, and even the land itself, stand united to oppose them. Answer the call and join the Battle for Zendikar! With ever-growing library of collectible cards, multiple game modes, and robust deck-building tools, Magic Duels provides an epic Magic experience for new and veteran players alike. All of the content is fully earnable from the first Magic Duels: Origins and now has EXPANDED to the Battle for Zendikar set. NEW CARDS & STORY: The new Battle for Zendikar update expands the virtually endless gameplay with over 150 NEW unique cards, NEW Story content, and NEW Skill Quests introducing Eldrazi cards. BUILD POWERFUL DECKS: Build your deck of devastating spells from an ever-growing library of collectible cards using the Deck Wizard to guide you as you begin—and to help power your choices as you advance. MANY WAYS TO PLAY: Experience the stories of five of Magic’s most iconic Planeswalker characters in Story mode, head to Battle Mode to take on your friends and other players, or grab a partner for a four-player Two-Headed Giant battle. PRACTICE OFFLINE: Even when offline you can hone your skills and try new decks and strategies against virtually endless AI opponents in Solo Mode.Magic Duels Coming Soon Trailer Watch Wizards of the Coast's official trailer for Battle for Zendikar: Preview Screenshots These screenshots of Magic Duels: Battle for Zendikar were published on Wizards' Magic Duels homepage on October 1, 2015.Magic Duels Coming Soon BFZ preview scr01.jpg BFZ preview scr02.jpg BFZ preview scr03.jpg BFZ preview scr04.jpg BFZ preview scr05.jpg BFZ preview scr06.jpg BFZ preview scr07.jpg Confirmed Cards Preview The first card that was confirmed for Magic Duels' Battle for Zendikar expansion is Nissa's Renewal. It was revealed as a reward for the community quest "Realms Uncharted" on July 30, 2015.[https://twitter.com/Magic_Duels/status/638119856626339842 Nissa's Renewal preview on twitter] Preview Artwork References Poll In a previous poll we asked you "If you could decide, how and when should the Battle for Zendikar expansion be released?" These were the results: Between October 19, 2015 and December 16, 2015 364 people voted. *'220 votes (66.44%)' I don't care, as long as we get progress info on a regular basis. *'89 votes (24.45%)' As soon as possible! Even if it's full of bugs and has connectivity issues. I can't wait any longer! *'55 votes (15.11%)' I don't mind waiting. A bug-free game is more fun to play. Thank you for your vote! Category:Releases Category:Card Sets